Avec modération
by Akai-ito-san
Summary: Sacha Ketchum a désormais 20 ans. Alors qu'il termine son voyage au côté de Serena, il se décide à organiser une grande fête où il convie tous ceux qui ont un jour, ou non, voyagé en sa compagnie. Entre autre, Ondine Williams est invité. La retrouvailles entre les deux jeunes gens, après plusieurs mois sans se voir, ne va pas se passer comme prévu. OS avec suite possible (M)


**Bon, voilà une petite fic que j'ai commencé à écrire sur un coup de tête, sans aucun fil conducteur ni aucune idée de comment la commencer ou la finir.**  
 **J'ai tout écrit au feeling et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir ce que ça va donner...**  
 **Je pensait faire un OS, mais finalement je trouve que j'ai déjà bien trop écrit pour tout poster d'un coup une fois qu'elle sera terminé (si un jour je la termine).**  
 **Je poste donc un premier chapitre qui, pouvant se suffire à lui même, sera sans doute suivit d'un second pour finaliser un peu mieux (et plus perversement) cette histoire.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographes, ça n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais mon fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Driling Dring Driling Dring

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, l'esprit encore embué de sommeil, Ondine Williams maudit intérieurement la personne qui avait eu l'audace de l'appeler chez elle à une heure aussi matinale lors de son unique jour de congé.

Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour dormir sans risquer d'être dérangée par un jeune dresseur en devenir venu disputer un badge, c'était vraiment pas le moment de venir la faire chier sans une excellente raison ! S'il était vrai que la jeune femme aujourd'hui âgée de 20 ans était juste et pleine de bonté, elle n'en restait pas moins sanguine et pourvue d'un fort caractère parfois à la limite de l'intolérance...

S'extirpant de sous ses couvertures en maugréant, manquant de se casser la figure en courant vers son visiophone, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit aux couleurs de l'océan non sans rappeler le type de ses pokémons aquatiques, elle parvint finalement à décrocher le combiné juste à temps, avant que la dernière sonnerie ne retentisse. Lui évitant ainsi d'augmenter encore un peu plus sa mauvaise humeur en réalisant qu'elle se serait hâtée pour rien.

Éteignant son propre périphérique vidéo, pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de se montrer aussi débraillé qu'elle pouvait l'être au réveil à n'importe qui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, sur l'écran de son appareil, apparu le visage bien connu d'un jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute et au Pikachu assis sur son épaule.

Un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'heure matinale. Sûrement que cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était levé et que, avec sa mémoire de Magicarpe, il avait totalement zappé que c'était aujourd'hui son jour de repos... Oui, après tout, ce zèle et cette bêtise ressemblaient fort bien à son ami à l'autre bout du fil... Désespérant.

« Coucou Ondine ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu mets pas la vidéo ? T'es toute nue ? Ah Ah Ah »

…

Plus que désespérant...

Sacha Ketchum, seul mec de 20 ans sur cette terre capable de sortir ce genre de phrase avec la même innocence qu'un gamin de 6 ans. À se demander si ce mec avait déjà été sérieux au moins une fois dans sa vie...

Que ce soit son cerveau ou même son appareil génital, Ondine suspectait le jeune homme de ne jamais se servir d'aucun des deux, sans réellement savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs... Sûrement ni l'une ni l'autre, mais c'était ainsi qu'était son ami, et ce depuis près d'une décennie qu'elle le connaissait.

« Ouais, je suis toute nue, en plein milieu de mon couloir, quoi de plus logique ? »

Pas besoin de voir l'image du jeune homme plié en deux pour savoir que son fou-rire avait redoublé, le son suffisait.

Il avait dû s'imaginer la scène et, une fois encore, c'était le comique de la situation qui prenait le pas sur une quelconque portée sexuelle.

Imaginer une fille nue semblait être bien plus hilarant qu'excitant, mais bon... La jeune femme s'y était depuis nombre d'année déjà habituée : les pokémons et la bouffe avant tout, ensuite, on avisera. Sacha était comme ça depuis toujours et il ne semblait pas près de changer.

Il avait certes grandi, la dépassant désormais d'une bonne tête, et son corps avait certes changer, ses traits étant devenu plus adulte et sa pilosité plus développée (tout du moins, pour ce qu'Ondine avait pu voir lorsqu'il l'appelait après plusieurs jours de voyage sans passé par un centre pokémon, et sans pouvoir se raser), mais il restait le même Sacha qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'ils avaient 10 ans.

Avec un corps légèrement plus sec et plus musclé, mais à peine.

« Sérieusement, tu me veux quoi ? Ça fait un baille que tu m'as pas appelé, ça va pas ? »

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le rire disparu, laissant place à une expression des plus sérieuse. Tout du moins, aussi sérieuse que pouvait l'être l'être avec qui elle conversait.

« Je vais bien, ouais, t'inquiète pas... C'est juste que... Comment dire... »

« Avec des mots, c'est un conseil... »

Nouveau fou rire de l'autre côté du fil, mais cette fois-ci, Ondine ne pouvait pas se plaindre de l'immaturité de son ami : c'est elle qui l'avait cherché.

« Non mais t'es conne toi ! Moi j'essaie d'être sérieux ! »

« Bin c'est pas gagné ! »

« Justement ! Me complique pas la tâche ! »

Là, ce fut au tour de la rouquine de partir dans un fou-rire incontrôlable face à la moue indigné de son vis-à-vis. C'est fou à quel point il pouvait frôler le zero absolu niveau crédibilité même avec son air le plus sérieux qui soit. Le voir ainsi, les sourcils froncés, faussement vexé alors qu'elle voyait un sourire contenu étirer la commissure de ses lèvres, était pour le moins attendrissant.

La parfait exemple d'un gamin dans le corps d'un adulte.

« Ok, ok... Va y, je t'écoute. »

« Bin en faite...C'est pas vraiment important mais... J'aimerais bien faire une fête afin de revoir un peu tous nos amis perdu de vu, et je me demandais si tu voulais bien y participer toi aussi. Et si tu pouvais prévenir ma mère et Jacky, par la même occasion... »

« Et tu m'appelles à 8 heure du mat lors de mon seul jour de congé pour me demander ça ?! Bien sûr que je viens, quelle question, j'essaierais même de me libérer si jamais. Ça fait un moment qu'on c'est pas vu tous les deux, donc ce sera l'occasion ! Quant à ta mère, j'irais la voir cette après-midi si tu veux, donne moi juste la date et le lieu de ta fête et c'est comme si c'était fait ! Quand à Jacky... il vie maintenant avec Daisy, alors bon... Je risque pas de l'oublier... »

« J'avais totalement oublié que c'était ton jour de congé ! Merde, désolé ! … J'avais peur d'oublier et je voulais te prévenir le plus tôt possible pour que tu puisses poser un jour si jamais tu travaillais... Désolé, désolé ! »

« C'est bon, calme toi, pas besoin de t'excuser autant, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus hein ! Évite juste de le faire trop souvent, sinon je risque d'être de moyennement bonne humeur... »

« Oui, oui, promis, je vais tacher de faire attention ! Et merci d'accepter, c'est super, j'avais vraiment envie de te revoir tu sais ? Ça va faire plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu en face et ça commence à me manquer... Le visiophone c'est bien, mais ça ne vaux pas un vrai face à face ! »

Un gamin dans un corps d'adulte, et le genre de personne capable de sortir des phrases gênantes avec le plus grand naturel. Comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal et que ça n'avait rien de différent que de donner l'heure ou d'indiquer une route à un passant.

Parfois, c'était les autres qui étaient gênés pour lui, rougissant à sa place, et Ondine la première.

« T'as vraiment pas changé toi... Tu le sais ça ? »

Elle avait murmuré ces paroles, plus pour elle-même que pour le concerné, mais Sacha les avait très bien entendu. Haussant les épaules, il lui sourit d'un air frôlant la naïveté.

« Et ? C'est une bonne, ou une mauvaise chose ? »

« J'en sais trop rien moi-même, à vrai dire... Sûrement un peu des deux. Mais, d'un certain coté, c'est assez rassurant, ça me prouve que c'est bien toi avec qui je parle. »

« Ah ah, je vois. Désolé d'être moi, mais je sais qu'en vérité c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! »

« Prend pas la grosse tête idiot, sinon je ne viendrais pas à ta fête EXPRES pour te contredire ! »

« Ah ah, non mais tu n'oserais pas ?! Pas après tous ce temps passé loin de moi ! »

« Tu veux vraiment parier ? »

« Euhhh... Non. Pas avec toi. Tu serais capable d'aller contre ta propre volonté juste pour gagner contre moi ! »

« Je vois que tu me connais bien. »

« Forcément, depuis le temps... Mais bref, je vais devoir y aller, Serena m'appelle pour prendre le ferry. J'ai déjà loué une salle pour le mois prochain à Céladopole. De 14 heures jusqu'à 12 heures le lendemain, du 24 au 25 juin. Tu penses que ça ira ? »

« Je ferais tout pour, t'inquiète pas ! Aller, va y, j'voudrais pas que tu manque ton bateau par ma faute... Je vais me préparer et je passerais chez ta mère courant de la journée... Bon voyage ! »

« Merci beaucoup Ondine, bonne journée à toi ! »

DUUUUUUUUUUT-

Et la ligne coupa.

Le reste de la journée passée plutôt rapidement, occupé que fut la jeune femme à faire un peu de ménage dans son arène avant de partir à pied jusqu'à Bourg-Palette dans l'espoir de trouver Dehlia chez elle et de lui faire par des projets de son fils.

Quand enfin elle remit les pieds dans son appartement, qui n'était nul autre que l'étage supérieur de son arène, il était déjà l'heure du soupé.

Se réchauffant les restes du déjeuner, elle se laissa tomber mollement sûr son canapé avant d'allumer la télévision.

Plus que 28 jours.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent plutôt rapidement, partagés entre ses obligations de championne et ses devoirs d'adulte émancipée vivant à sa charge, et avant même qu'elle en s'en rende compte, elle était déjà à la veille de la fête prévue par Sacha.

Serrant la main à son dernier adversaire de la journée, lui adressant quelques conseils utiles pour la poursuite de sa quête et son prochain match contre elle-même, elle ferma son arène à double tour avant de poser la pancarte « Fermé du 24 au 25 » sur la poignée de la porte et s'en aller vers ses quartiers.

Normalement, tout était près, de ses habits de soirée jusqu'à son ticket de transport en passant par le cadeau qu'elle avait prit soin de choisir pour féliciter son ami de sa réussite. Une petite horloge murale en forme de Pikachu tirant la langue avec écrit derrière, par ses propre soins, un petit message à l'attention l'heureux destinataire.

Ce n'était certes pas grand chose, mais au moins elle était sûre que son cadeau aurait une utilité.

Une fois les dernières vérifications faites, la jeune femme éteignit la lumière et, le sourire aux lèvres, attendit impatiemment que le jour se lève pour pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Le rejoindre lui.

« Ondine, je vais me chercher un café, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

« Ne vous dérangez-pas Dehlia, j'y vais. Jacky, tu veux aussi un café ? » Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers l'homme qui lui répondit par un sourire. Hochant la tête, elle laissa ses deux compagnons de voyages parler entre eux et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bar du ferry. Dans moins de deux heures ils seront arrivés à destination. Enfin, après tant de temps, elle pourrait revoir l'ensemble de ses amis. Et à cette simple pensée, elle sentait son estomac se nouer. Elle mourrait d'envie de les revoir tous, bien sûr, que ce soit Pierre ou Sacha en passant par Flora, et même Regis et Aurore, envers qui elle avait ressentit une jalousie croissante à l'époque où cette dernière voyageait en compagnie de Sacha, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à l'idée de ne plus rien avoir à dire à ces gens passant leurs temps à voyager alors qu'elle même était confiné à son arène.

Ils se comprenaient, eux, ils avaient des expériences similaires, mais elle... Depuis qu'elle avait été forcée à devenir la nouvelle championne d'Azuria, elle n'avait plus quitté la région du Kanto, et encore... Elle n'allait jamais très loin... Au Bourg-Palette, parfois, mais jamais plus loin. Elle avait d'ailleurs rejoint Dehlia et Jacky le matin même, préférant prendre le ferry en leur compagnie, quitte à faire un détour, que de rejoindre Céladopole par la terre ferme sans autre compagnie que ses propres angoisses.

Retournant auprès d'eux avec un café dans chaque main et un troisième en équilibre précaire entre ses dents, elle tendit leurs biens aux deux personnes face à elle avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de la mère de l'organisateur de la fête.

Cette dernière, soufflant doucement sur son verre fumant, regardait du coin des yeux la jeune rousse occupée à contempler les profondeurs du liquide brun emprisonné entre ses mains, un sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres. Relevant ses yeux vers elle, Ondine l'interrogea du regard, mais la femme se contenta de hausser les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire, reportant son attention sur son café. A coté d'eux, Jacky observait la scène en silence, souriant imperceptiblement alors que dans sa tête raisonnait l'évidence. Dans cette situation précise, les mots étaient superflus, ils en avaient tous conscience.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence apaisant, brisé parfois par quelques banalités, avant qu'enfin l'alarme annonçant leur arrivée sur la terre ferme ne résonne dans l'habitacle.

Une boule au ventre, Ondine fut la première à se lever, suivant le flot de passagers montés en même temps qu'eux en direction de la sortie.

Une fois à l'air libre, elle respirait déjà mieux.

De toute façon, d'ici moins d'une demi-heure, elle serait à la salle louée pour la fête, alors ça ne servait plus à rien de s'en faire.

Marchant en compagnie de Dehlia et Jacky, son sac contenant ses affaires pour la nuit ainsi que son présent pour Sacha serré contre son cœur, il était un peu moins de 14 heure à leurs pokedex quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

« Maman, Ondine, Jacky ! » S'écria Sacha, vêtu d'un jean noir surplombé d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet noir également, alors qu'il se précipitait vers eux.  
Le regardant embrasser sa mère, la jeune dresseuse de pokémons aquatiques eut tous son temps pour l'observer avec attention. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en face, il avait encore grandit. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, quoi que toujours suffisamment longs pour exposer aux yeux du monde à quel point ils pouvaient être indisciplinés, mais ses prunelles de la couleur du charbon gardaient la même lueur enfantine tout au fond d'elles.

S'écartant de sa mère, il serra chaleureusement la main de Jacky, un sourire étincelant illuminant son visage ayant doucement perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, avant de s'approcher d'Ondine et, après une courte hésitation, la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu » Murmurât-il au creux de son oreille, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-attendri des personnes alentour.

Le rouge lui montant doucement aux joues, la jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte, répondant, la voix soudainement devenue plus rauque. « Moi... Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Sacha »

Se reculant légèrement, le jeune homme sourit à son amie avant de faire signe aux nouveaux arrivant de rentrer à l'intérieur, saluer ceux les ayant précédés.

A peine Ondine eut-elle mit les pieds dans la salle que, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres, Flora lui sauta dessus sous le regard de Drew, son désormais petit ami officiel. « Ondine ! Alors comme ça on fait des câlins aux garçons ? » la taquina t-elle, s'amusant du sourire crispé de cette dernière.

Depuis leurs rencontre, les deux jeunes-femmes s'étaient revues plusieurs fois, créant une amitié émancipé de celles qu'elles partageaient avec Sacha, aussi la jeune brune était-elle parfaitement au courant des sentiments que son amie éprouvait pour le brun, quand bien même n'avaient-ils jamais été prononcé de vive voix. « Tais-toi toi, va plutôt faire tes cochonneries avec ton gars au lieu de venir m'embêter » Rétorqua t-elle, plus amusé qu'autre chose, alors que l'adolescente prenait un air faussement offusqué « Hey ! Ce n'est pas des cochonneries, comme tu dis, mais un acte d'amour ! » Ondine sourit, haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre » Gonflant les joues, Flora fini par abdiquer, se détachant de son amie pour laisser les autres la saluer, retournant dans les bras de son amoureux.

Une fois les salutations terminées et tous les invités arrivés, la fête pouvait enfin commencer.

Debout, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement et de silence, Sacha se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de prendre la parole « Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir répondu à mon invitation et de vous être libéré de vos obligations pour mes beaux yeux » Quelques gloussements emplir la salle, faisant sourire le jeune orateur « Ca va faire un long moment que je n'avais pas vu certains d'entre vous, aussi suis-je rempli de joie à l'idée de passer cette journée avec vous, et de rattraper le temps perdu » Quelques verres se levèrent à ces mots, comme pour confirmer les propos venant d'être énoncés. « Mais pour l'heure, je vous propose de profiter de la salle mise à notre disposition et des plats préparer avec soin par notre ami Pierre ici présent » Des murmures de contentement se firent entendre, acclamant le jeune cuisinier attitré. « Pour ceux qui le désire, des sacs de couchages sont mis à disposition afin de passer la nuit ici, vous évitant de vous taper le trajet du retour au beau milieu de la nuit... Surtout si vous êtes aussi porté sur la boisson que certaines personnes ici présentes » Regardant dans la direction de son ancien rival, Sacha vit ce dernier sourire et lever une fois de plus son verre, rempli de bière, confirmant sans honte les dires du jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes. « Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire... AMUSONS NOUS ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut accueilli par des cris de ralliements alors que Sacha reprenait place sur sa chaise.

Dans le brouhaha environnant, les conversations allaient bon train entre les différents groupes se formant et se déformant, les allées et venues entre les tables et le buffet, ainsi que les quelques téméraires commençant d'or et déjà à danser au rythme de la musique s'échappant des emplies murales placées ici et là.

En pleine conversation avec Regis, sa troisième bière serrée au creux de sa main, Ondine riait aux éclats en entendant les vantardises sciemment exagérées de celui qui, en passe de suivre les traces de son grand-père, était un peu comme le vin : il se bonifiait en vieillissant. « Non mais tu peux pas être sérieux ! Tu lui as pas dit ça quand même ? » Demanda t-elle, hilare, s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'oeil. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, le châtain confirma d'un hochement de tête « Oh que si je lui ai dit, et je peux d'ailleurs te dire que, si j'avais pas de si bons réflexe, je serais venu aujourd'hui avec une belle cicatrice sur le visage ! » La rousse riait de plus belle, une main serrée contre son ventre, alors qu'elle imaginait la scène comme si elle y avait assistée. Elle en était encore à tenter de reprendre son souffle quand, traçant son chemin à travers la foule, Sacha s'approcha d'eux. Il avait retiré son gilet. Du coin de l'oeil, Ondine admira son corps encore caché par ses vêtements. Elle aussi, avec sa robe bleue lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, commençait à avoir chaud dans cette pièce où la climatisation semblait inexistante. « De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda le jeune homme dont le Pikachu sempiternellement perché sur son épaule était aujourd'hui resté chez le professeur Chêne pour la nuit. « De ton pucelage » Répondit Regis du tac au tac, souriant d'un air supérieur face au froncement de sourcils de son ennemi d'enfance. « Tu te crois drôle ? » Répliqua ce dernier, pas amusé le moins du monde par cette pique parfaitement gratuite. « Bah ouais, franchement, t'as qu'à regarder Ondine pour comprendre que je le suis » En effet, toujours debout face à lui, la jeune-femme était partie dans un nouveau fou-rire, aidée par les cocktails qu'elle venait de s'enfiler. Au fond d'elle, elle était partagée entre un amusement véritable face à cette réplique sortie d'elle ne savait où, et un sentiment ambiguë s'immisçant jusqu'au creux de ses reins à l'idée que Sacha était toujours vierge. Elle mourrait d'enfin de voir à quoi ressemblait ce corps qu'aucune fille n'avait encore jamais vu. Voyant que Sacha la regardait, une pointe de déception au fond de ses yeux, elle cessa immédiatement de rire « Je... Je rigole pas pour ça, Sacha... C'est juste... » Comme pour se justifier, elle leva son verre sous le nez du brun. Il haussa les épaules, faisant signe à Regis d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, ce dernier s'éloigna, cherchant sans doute un nouveau verre à vider. « Ondine, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux » Commença le dresseur, faisant hausser un sourcil à son amie « Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Pour toute réponse, il se mordit la lèvre, semblant chercher ses mots. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua les rougeurs sur son visage. Étaient-elles du à l'alcool ? Sûrement. Mais pas que... « On peut sortir un peu ? » Finit-il par demander, regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Haussant les épaules, Ondine lui fit signe d'ouvrir la marche et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Devant la porte, Flora et Drew se câlinaient alors qu'Aurore se disputait avec Pierre pour une histoire de concours truqué.

Trouvant un endroit tranquille, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, le jeune homme soupira bruyamment avant d'enfin relever les yeux vers sa camarade. « La soirée te plait ? » Demanda t-il, semblant bien décidé à tourner autour du pot avant d'enfin en venir au fait. Haussant les épaules, Ondine fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa gêne et lui répondit d'une voix posée. « Elle est bien, j'aurais juste bien aimé pouvoir te parler un peu plus, mais comme tous le monde semble t'accaparer... » Une fois de plus, ses épaules se haussèrent. Face à elle, Sacha grimaça. « Tu peux parler. Regis t'as pas lâcher d'une semelle depuis le début de la soirée... Vous sembliez bien vous amuser d'ailleurs... » Les yeux écarquillés, Ondine l'observait sans comprendre. Et tout à coup, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Elle sourit « Mais tu es jaloux ! » « N'importe quoi ! » Nia t-il, bien trop rapidement pour être sincère. « Mais si tu es jaloux ! Ah ah. Sacha jaloux pour autre chose qu'un match ou un vole de nourriture, je crois que je vie une expérience unique là ! » Maugréant, le brun se rembrunie. Souriant toujours, Ondine posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à la regarder. « T'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de Regis, tu sais ? » Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme rie jaune, évitant le regard de sa camarade « Bien sûr, j'ai aucune raison... Il est aussi bon voir meilleur dresseur que moi, il est en passe de réaliser son rêve alors que moi je stagne, il est beau, a toutes les filles qu'il veut à ses pieds... Tous ça passe encore... Mais si maintenant il se met à te courir après aussi... » Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspend. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il s'en était rendu compte. « Toi aussi tu es beau Sacha. La seule différence entre vous deux, c'est que lui sait jouer de ses atouts, alors que toi tu les ignores ! » Surpris, il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui souriait. Finalement, malgré ce qu'elle pensait, Sacha n'était pas aussi gamin qu'elle voulait bien le croire. Lui aussi pensait aux femmes, parfois. « Et puis bon, Regis n'était pas du tout en train de me draguer, bien au contraire, il me parlait simplement d'une prise de tête qu'il avait eu avec un professeur d'une autre région... Je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons aussi volage que lui » Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, les surprenant tous deux de son audace. « Et c'est quoi le genre de garçon qui t'intéresse ? » Coi, elle ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être pour la première fois, Sacha paraissait avoir son âge. Ce n'était plus cet enfant immature qu'elle avait rencontré il y a une décennie de ça, mais bien un homme qui se tenait aujourd'hui face à elle. L'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis le premier jour. « Les idiots immatures et obsédés par les pokémons et la nourriture » Répondit-elle dans un souffle, voyant les sourcils de son vis à vis se froncés alors que ses mots prenaient peu à peu sens dans son esprit. « Tu veux dire que... » Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et l'alcool aidant, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et happa ses lèvres. Sonné, les bras ballant, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallut attendre qu'Ondine ne mette fin à son baiser pour que, enfin, l'engrenage se mette en place. La fixant, laissant son regard traîner le long de ses cheveux roux qu'il rêvait de caresser à son corps mince et magnifiquement proportionné, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et, sans rien ajouter de plus, se fondit dans un nouveau baiser.

Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées s'entrouvraient pour laisser leurs langues avides se rencontrer tandis que les battements de leurs cœurs s'accéléraient dangereusement.

A bout de souffle, Ondine fut la première à se reculer, remplissant ses poumons d'air frais avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son ancien meilleur ami, attendant de voir ses réactions. Ce dernier, le visage rougie et les lèvres humides d'avoir trop embrasser, la fixait avec, au fond des yeux, non pas sa niaiserie habituelle, mais bien toute la tendresse qu'il était capable de ressentir pour un autre être humain. Quand est ce que ce garçon qu'elle avait connu était-il devenu un homme ? Avait-elle manqué le coche ? L'avait-elle volontairement ignoré afin de se complaire dans son rôle d'amie, lui permettant de rejeter toutes les fautes sur le jeune homme lorsque ses pseudos tentatives d'approche échouaient ? Ou, pire, était-ce Sacha lui même qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait sciemment joué à plus idiot qu'il n'était afin de protéger ses sentiments naissant ?

Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais peu lui importait, au final.

Ils s'étaient embrassés.

Après dix ans à espérer que, peut-être, un jour Sacha poserait les yeux sur elle, la verrait comme une femme, voilà qu'il répondait à son baiser surprise. Mieux, même, qu'il était venu de lui-même en chercher un second.

« Je... » Commença t-il, ne parvenant visiblement pas à trouver ses mots. Au moins aussi mal à l'aise que lui, Ondine se gratta l'arrière du crâne tout en cherchant quoi dire pour dissiper la tension née de cet instant d'abandon. Ils venaient de s'embrasser et, pourtant, la jeune femme avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire sans effrayer le brun.

Détournant son regard, il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de jeter un coup d'oeil alentour à la recherche de voyeurs potentiels. Personne.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Ondine, s'expliquant en vue du regard interrogateur du dresseur « Pourquoi tu m'as pas repousser ? » Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il haussa les épaules, près à prendre ses jambes à son coup au moindre mot de travers. « Parce que... j'en avais envie ? » tenta t-il, le visage en feu. Et c'était vrai. Il en avait envie depuis un long moment, pour être franc. Ondine avait lancée l'offensive et, sans trop réfléchir, il en avait profité pour laisser libre cours à ses pulsions. Hochant la tête, elle lui sourit. Timidement, mais le regard clair. « T'en a encore envie ? » lui demanda t-elle, la voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Baissant les yeux, il hocha doucement la tête, se retenant de lui dire que, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, son désir allait bien au-delà d'un simple baiser. Il tentait d'ailleurs, en pliant ses jambes de manière à repositionner le tout, de cacher son érection aux yeux de la rouquine.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette dernière avait à peu près les mêmes envies que lui. Et ce, depuis bien des années déjà.

Sans un mot, elle releva son visage et, lui souriant tendrement, posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser bien plus doux que les précé mots n'avaient été prononcés, aucun je t'aime, mais les actes valent souvent bien plus que de simples paroles.

Passant ses doigts le long de la joue de son amie, Sacha sentait une douce chaleur se répandre à l'intérieur de son corps, couler dans ses veines, alors que dans son cœur enflait un sentiment nouveau. Ondine, elle, était plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Au creux de ses reins, un feu la consumait, mais elle se refusait à brusquer les choses. Ils étaient certes majeurs, leurs corps pubères et apte à passer à l'acte, mais elle ne voulait pas brûler les étapes.

Souriant contre les lèvres de son petit ami officieux, elle se décida finalement à briser le silence en posant la question restée en suspend entre eux depuis que leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées. « Est ce qu'on est... ensemble ? » « Seulement si tu le veux » Répondit-il, n'osant plus la regarder dans les yeux de peur d'y lire un refus « Même ivre morte, je n'embrasserais pas quelqu'un sans raison... » « Moi non plus... » Nouveau silence. Les deux relevèrent leurs visages, croisèrent leurs regards, et sourirent. « Donc... Tu es mon petit ami ? » « Et toi ma petite amie... » Gênés, ils se contentèrent de se fixer en silence durant de longues secondes avant que, finalement, Sacha ne se décide à gravir les quelques centimètres les séparent et la prendre dans ses bras. S'y calant bien confortablement, la jeune dresseuse ne pu réprimer un soupire de soulagement contre son oreille. « Depuis quand le garçon est-il devenu un homme ? » Demanda t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour Sacha, alors que ce dernier réfléchissait sérieusement à cette question. « J'en sais trop rien moi même... Biologiquement, je te dirais que ça c'est passé après mais puberté, mais sinon... Depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais ? » Ironisa t-il, faisant sourire Ondine. « Il était tant. » « Désolé » Nouveau baiser, chaste et plein de tendresse, avant que les deux jeunes gens ne se décident à se séparer et rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne remarquent leurs absences et ne se posent des questions. Heureusement pour eux, la plupart des invités étaient trop occupé à parler ou déjà bien trop éméché pour être réellement conscient de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Regis, le visage rougit par l'alcool, avait depuis un moment déjà fait tomber la chemise et dansait désormais, torse nu, debout sur l'une des tables. Face à lui, une Serena applaudissant d'un air idiot les déhanchements de son ancien camarade de primaire. Elle aussi, comme Sacha, connaissait le futur professeur depuis l'enfance.

Curieusement, le brun se demanda si ces deux là avaient déjà couché ensemble, avant de finalement se baffer mentalement en se disant que cette information n'avait rien de pertinent pour lui. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Se servant un nouveau verre de bière, il observa du coin des yeux sa nouvellement petite amie se diriger d'un pas guilleret vers Flora et Drew, dansant eux aussi un peu plus loin.

Dieux qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Depuis qu'il avait sentit les premiers effets de la puberté sur son corps, il rêvait de la voir nue, mais il était bien trop respectueux -et flipper- pour mettre ses fantasmes en pratique.

Il n'avait aucune expérience. Il avait peur de faire n'importe quoi. Ondine, elle, avec son physique et son caractère à la fois trempé mais si attendrissant, devait avoir eu une tonne de prétendant... Avait-elle déjà sauter le pas avec l'un d'entre eux ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

Et s'il était nul ? Trop rapide ? S'il lui faisait mal ? S'il s'y prenait comme une quille en tentant de découvrir ce corps si différent du sien ? … Se branler en s'imaginant la toucher, ça, il savait faire, mais passer à l'acte... Il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que ça marcherait aussi bien que dans son imagination.

Non, décidément, malgré ses 20 ans, il n'était pas sûr d'être près à passer à l'acte. Quand bien même tout son corps lui criait son désir de l'avoir à lui.

De toute façon, ils avaient le temps pour penser à ça. Regis aurait encore tout le loisir de se moquer de lui et de sa virginité un moment... Grimaçant à cette pensée, un sourire étira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en réalisant que, malgré ses doutes, Ondine n'était non pas intéressé par le don Juan mais bien par lui !

Lui, Sacha, avec sa maturité de gamin de primaire au tact quasiment inexistant.

Il était aux anges.

Regardant distraitement son ancien ennemis juré se déhancher au rythme approximatif de la musique ambiante, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que, s'il continuait à boire aussi fréquemment, il aurait tôt fait de mourir d'une cirrhose du foie bien avant d'avoir réussi à atteindre son rêve. Ce qui laissait à Sacha tout le temps de réaliser le sien.

Souriant à cette pensée, il délaissa le jeune homme à moitié dessapé pour reporter son attention sur celle ayant volé son cœur il y a bien des années déjà, quand bien même n'avait-il remarquer son absence que récemment.

Cette dernière, riant aux éclats des suites d'une plaisanterie dite pas Drew, ne parvenait à refréner les battements erratiques de son cœur. Elle avait beau s'être éloigné de Sacha, tentée de se changer les idées de peur de se jeter sur lui telle une chienne affamée, elle peinait à réussir à concentrer son attention sur autre chose que les instants vécus quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle voulait retourner dans ses bras, mais elle avait bien trop peur de ne plus savoir se contrôler si elle se rapprochait de lui dans son état.

L'observan dérobé, elle sourit. Enfin, après dix ans, voilà qu'il semblait réceptif à ces sentiments qu'elle gardait en elle depuis le premier jour.

Elle aurait pu en pleurer, si elle avait été ce genre de fille.

Remarquant son regard, Flora sourit, donnant un léger coup de coude à son partenaire avant de lui montrer, discrètement, la brun du doigt. Lui aussi, faisant mine de parler à Jacky, gardait toujours la rousse en ligne de mire.

Drew sourit, comprenant où voulait en venir sa petite amie, et hocha la tête. Souriant à son tour, la brune tapota l'épaule d'Ondine et, se retenant de rire face à son sursaut révélateur, s'approcha de son oreille « Tu veux que je vous couvre pendant que tu trouve un centre pokémon où passer ta première nuit en amoureux avec lui ? » Les yeux écarquillés, la dresseuse de pokémon aquatique ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Comment Flora avait-elle pu comprendre aussi vite ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Ca ne faisait pourtant pas même une demi-heure... « Tu crois vraiment que je ne remarque pas comment tu le dévores du regard depuis que vous êtes revenu ensemble ? » justifia t-elle, comprenant la question muette de son amie. « Ça, passe encore, mais le fait qu'il te regarde exactement de la même façon signifie qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux, et que tu l'y a aidé » Clin d'oeil évocateur. Ondine se sentit rougir, mais ne démentit pas. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Flora pour comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. « Il était tant ! » Conclu t-elle finalement, soutenu par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Souriant timidement, la rousse hocha la tête. Oui, en effet, il était tant.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans la bonne humeur ambiante, chacun y trouvant son compte, avant que finalement les premiers ne tombent de fatiguent, bientôt suivis par le reste de la troupe. A 3 heure passé, tout le monde dormait à points fermé. Discrètement, alors qu'ils s'étaient évité quasiment toute la fin de soirée, Sacha et Ondine avaient rapproché leurs sacs de couchage jusqu'à s'installer l'un à côté de l'autre, comme à l'époque de leur voyage ensemble.

Cette nuit là, seuls les râles de Regis s'écrasant contre la céramique rompirent le silence environnant.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus et, avec un peu de chance, rendez-vous pour la suite ^^**


End file.
